


Three of a kind

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo square: threesome, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Multi, Overstimulation, PV sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: A snip of Sam, Nat, and Bucky having a threesome.





	Three of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

Natasha doesn’t let go often; honestly, Sam isn’t sure she ever does. But this is as close as she comes and Sam is grateful that she trusts him like this. 

Bucky’s already taken her for a round, so Sam is gonna have go while Bucky burns through his rather inconsequential refractory period. Sam is flat on his back on the bed, Bucky kneeling over his thighs, and Nat leans back against him as she sinks down, holding Sam’s cock in place while she takes him in. 

She’s already sensitive. Bucky can go hard and long, which is just what she wanted, so by the time she’s fully seated in Sam’s lap she’s quivering and making small whimpering sounds. Bucky runs his hands over her lower stomach, stroking his thumb over the scar that he left on her belly in Iran. 

“Are you ready, Natasha?” Bucky whispers. His Russian accent is thick and Sam knows that Bucky calling her “Natasha” is something different here, though he’s not sure why.

She sighs and twitches, which in turn makes Sam twitch inside her. “Da, Yasha.”

Bucky grips her by the hips and moves her up slowly before dropping her back down. Sam’s breath rushes out of him. She’s exhausted and wrung out after only the first round with Bucky, but still she clenches so tightly around him that he has to think about something else for a moment to rein in his pleasure.

Sam wants to raise his hips to meet Bucky’s motions, to fuck her when she’s suspended in the air by Bucky’s hands, just be used and held in place. But he can’t get his feet planted on the bed with Bucky on his thighs, and he realizes that he’s held in place, just to take, much the same as Natasha is. 

It’s heady to think that Bucky has all the control, that he’s just going to let Bucky fuck them together like rag dolls, but it’s clearly what is happening. Sam grounds himself by gripping Natasha behind her knees. He can’t hold her thighs too tightly as she’s being lifted up and down by Bucky, but he has to grab onto something. 

Bucky shifts, wraps his right arm around her torso which he uses to move her, and slips the left between her legs. She comes almost immediately, moaning out invectives in Russian, only some of which Sam recognizes. But even as Natasha begins to thrash and pull away, Bucky keeps going, moving her faster, dropping her harder onto Sam’s dick, all the while murmuring lowly in Russian.

Sam is getting close again and he’s panting with it. His thighs strain under the combined bulk of Bucky and Natasha. He’s pinned in place, and instinct says he should be moving, he should be fucking into her and chasing his pleasure. But he can’t. 

Natasha comes again and she pleads for Bucky to stop. When Russian and English don’t work, she tries Romanian. And German. And Farsi. And French. But Bucky holds her tight, methodically working her up and down on Sam’s dick, never slowing his hand, never letting her go.

It’s beautiful to watch Natasha come apart. She’s usually so calm, so collected, so in control of everything at all times. Sam drinks her in. Her vulnerability and her want are so intense that he’s overwhelmed by all of it. He comes moaning her name, panting, gripping her thighs so tightly he knows they’ll bruise, and then, finally, he lies boneless on the bed. 

Above him, Natasha is shuddering, held together only in Bucky’s arms. Sam gently strokes her thighs, running his hands down to where they’re joined, his fingers gently tracing her labia where they stretch around him. She whines and shudders, pressing into Bucky’s touch as though he can take away the vulnerability. And maybe he can, Sam realizes. Maybe they both can. Maybe that’s what they’re doing — taking her vulnerability from her now, making her invulnerable for the rest of the time. 

They sit like that, Sam still in her, for long minutes, until her breathing evens out. Bucky lifts her up and lays her on the bed next to Sam. He follows, climbing off of Sam and settling between her legs again. Sam can see that Bucky is already hard, and Natasha whines when Bucky rubs his cockhead over her red and swollen vulva. 

Sam smiles and strokes her cheek, tucking several strands of mussed up hair behind her ear. He leans down, pressing his open mouth to hers and swallowing her moans as Bucky presses back into her again. He holds her shoulders, holding her down and rubbing small circles into her skin as Bucky fucks her. 

It’s beautiful, he thinks, that someone so profoundly wounded and mistrustful can find release in his arms. He decides that love is a very small word for something so very, very big.


End file.
